Being Mentally Insane With The Mentally Disturbed
by NekoHoodieGirl
Summary: Rosette Antoinette, an overly skilled misfit that works for the Syndicate was kicked off her team and onto Hei's team. She soon finds out, that maybe she isn't as insane as she keeps thinking she is.


**Hello! This is my second attempt on a Darker Than Black fanfic, so the first one was a bit… off, so I'm going to just write a second one and see where it goes! This is a Hei x OC, and sometime soon, I'm making a Hei x Suou because, I love the couple 3 **

** e**

.:Chapter 1:.

Running through the downtown streets of Tokyo, I looked around. I had been assigned by the Syndicate to meet my new team, so I had made an arrangement with an apartment complex. I was a foreigner, but not a contractor, or a doll.

No, I had no idea what I was. I can control my abilities, but I have unlimited power, and no price to pay. I also have emotions, and I know I'm not a doll.

I had a dual personality, one named Black, and me… White. Black does most of the killing; I just did the dirty work.

"Miss, are you lost?" I heard someone call out. "Um, no… um, hi…" My accent made it sound like I said 'Hei'.

Someone on the street turned, looking at me. He had flat, dark blue eyes, and jet black hair. His collar bones were fascinating, and also attractive in a way.

I didn't say anything other than a wave, blushing in embarrassment that I may have called out someone's name on accident.

I swore I saw him smirk, and then he began walking away, "Miss, are you here for that room? The foreigner I talked to the other day?"

I nodded at the old woman, returning my attention to where it should be, not on some guy, "Yes, I had wanted to live in the room, I came here to learn about the arts and history." I said with a charming smile.

"So, you're just like Li then! He's going to be your next door neighbor, also studying. I'm glad to see good students, just make sure to pay your rent on time!" She cackled, grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs.

For an old lady, she sure had some strength. Once we reached the door, I looked at the dark sky, realizing it was almost night.

"Ma'am, this is where you'll be staying, it's a big room with lots of space." The woman smiled, and then frowned seeing a black cat with purple eyes.

I watched them fight, and then I saw the cat stare at me. I had heard I was supposed to meet my new team in the park, so I put my things in my room, and headed to the park.

When I opened the gate to the park, I saw a girl with silver hair and pink, emotionless eyes, a balding, pudgy aging man, the cat from earlier, and someone who was turned in a fashion where I couldn't tell.

"You the new recruit?" I heard the man call out. "Yeah," I answered plainly, keeping a professional appearance.

"First off, are you a contractor? Because we already have a doll," He said, narrowing his eyes. "I don't know what I am, but I'm not a contractor, or doll, or human." I replied.

When I said that, the final person turned, only for me to find that it was the man from earlier. The same, flat, dark blue eyes, jet black hair, and collar bones.

I blinked a couple times, then looked to the side, waiting to be interrogated further. "What do you mean, you don't know?" The fat man asked, a bit of a harsh attitude.

I felt Black begging to be released, but I kept saying no, "I mean… I have no clue on what race of being I am, only that I possess skills no one else does…"

I winced, feeling Black begin to fight me for control. _**Come on! Let me come out, just this once! I wanna meet them too… **_I growled in light displeasure.

Black by then had taken over, my body falling to the ground, and then I lost control over what happens.

Black's POV-

I laid there for a second, getting adjusted to the body, then rose, "Sorry, White tends to blabber. I'm Black, her second personality. So, anyways, call me Black or Kumi, I don't care which."

They all seemed to be shocked, even the doll. "Wait a minute, you have two personalities?"

I growled, not liking to repeat myself to this Mr. Collar bones, "No, that's DEFINATLEY not why White collapsed to the ground and then rose with a complete different voice and personality." I narrowed my eyes as I finished.

I saw him walk up to me, and raised his hand, about to slap me. I stopped his hand right before it collided with my face, not using my hands or feet.

I stopped time for his hand, and then unfroze it a few seconds later, "… I told you, I have no idea what I am, and that was only one of my endless abilities…"

He stood there, blatantly shocked, not used to being beaten so easily. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking." The old man asked.

"…. I'm 12 years old." Though I looked to be 17, it was just my height and figure. That shocked them even further. "What is your real name, Kumi?"

"My real name, or I should say, our real name is Rosette Antoinette. This body has the ability to store female souls, and if one dies, the next takes charge. If you like, you can call us Rose, I honestly couldn't care less."

The cat chuckled, and said, "You sure are a rare thing to come across, Miss Antoinette. Are you French?"

I shook my head, and said, "No, I'm actually American, but I come from lineage from all over the world. Which explains my last name; I have a lot of French in me."

"I see, well, in any case, it's almost morning, and we need to move. Hei, you live next to her apartment, so walk with her, just in case."

The man I call Mr. Collarbones nodded his head, and took my hand, "Eh?! What do you think you're doing?" I broke our hands apart, and shoved them into my hoodie pockets.

"Just trying to be friendly," He responded, looking at me with almost anger in his eyes. "Yeah? Well, I don't need friendly gestures; I need to do my work, that's it."

He glared even more, and then he looked away, staying silent. "Hang on, I'm tired of walking, White, you take the reins." With that I fell into Hei's arms, and switched to White.

White's POV-

I woke up to see Hei's face inches from mine, him looking deeply into my eyes, "E-EHH?!" I nearly screamed, my face flushing a dark red, as if it couldn't get any redder.

"Are you alright, um… Rose?" He asked, with a shy smile. I laughed a bit, still having a blush and answered, "Yeah, you contractors are good at conning people with those kinds of acts, huh?"

He grinned a bit, leaning in just a bit, to see if he could make me more nervous, "Why, I was just being nice is all…"

I can't lie, I felt my cheeks begin to turn a light flush, so I turned my head, and knew he had won. "I'm lucky you didn't try that with Black… she would've kissed you most likely."

He laughed, and pulled away saying, "What's wrong with one little kiss?" I had the urge to glare at him, "It would've been my first kiss, and we share the same body, duh?"

"Wait, you never had your first kiss?" He began busting out laughing, holding his stomach. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, were you paying attention when Black said we were 12?"

He froze for a second, and looked up, "Wait, you're only 12? You look like, 17 or something." I laughed, shaking my head, "No, I'm not 17; I've been in the Syndicate ever since I was 3 years old."

His eyes hardened, and he stared at me with almost saddened eyes, "How did that happen?" I looked down and said, "Well, you know how I said I didn't know what I was?"

He nodded, waiting for me to continue. "Well, I kinda have an idea on what I am; I think I'm called either a misfit, or a demon."

His eye brows furrowed, and asked, "Demon? Where did you get that idea from?" I responded, "Got it from when I was a little girl, people called me a demon, so I got used to it."

He nodded his head, and looked at me with a strange look in his eyes, "Well, we're almost there."

Sighing, I began to feel too sleepy to continue walking, nearly passing out, I let my head fall onto his shoulder, and slowly slip into unconsciousness.

Hei's POV-

When I felt her head fall onto my shoulder, I looked over at her to see if she was okay or not. It must've been tough, coming all the way from the American Syndicate to Japan.

I picked her up gently, holding her bridal style, and began walking to the apartment complex. When the old woman who ran the apartment complex saw us like that, she just said, "I hope you two didn't do anything 'funny' you hear?"

I nodded, and walked up the stairs, opening my room door. I decided to let her stay with me for one night; there wouldn't be any harm in what I'm doing, right?

I laid her down on the futon gently, not wanting to wake her up, and began cooking something to eat.

Rose/White's POV-

I woke up, smelling something delicious. When I looked around I noticed this wasn't my home, only someone else's.

I blinked a couple times, trying to remember where I was, maybe a friends? I shook my head, and slowly stood up, silently walking to the kitchen.

I saw Hei, and blinked. My face flushed when I realized I was in Hei's apartment. A guy's! I tried to calm my mind, thinking over what I should do.

"You awake?" I heard him call out, already turned to me. I jolted and shivered, replying, "Y-yeah, I-I'm awake."

"You seem a bit nervous." He chuckled, patting my head. I flushed even more, looking down at my suddenly super interesting socks.

Wait, socks? He must've taken my shoes off. Only then I realized I was in one of his shirts and boxers.

I blinked, and flushed to the point where I turned redder than my hair. _H-h-he…. UNDRESSED ME?! _I thought, officially creeped out, along with being super embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't look, I just decided that I would've been uncomfortable to sleep in your day clothes, is all." He said, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"….. You're going to die!" I lunged at him, only realizing that his boxers were too big and slipped off. If I didn't think him seeing me naked was bad enough, now he can see me trying to kill him, half naked.

The only thing that made this worse; was that his arms wrapped around my waist, and his grinned at me.

At that very moment, the land lady walked in, wanting to know what all the ruckus was about, "Oh… my… God…." The poor old lady dropped to the floor, passing out.

I couldn't get any redder, nope. No way for me to get any more embarrassed, or at least I thought. That thought quickly changed when I heard Hei say, "You sure have a nice figure, Rose…."

_**XD Poor Rose, well, I was aiming for 2,000 words to write this time, to make it a bit longer than normal. NOTE: Not all the chapters will be this long, I apologize for that. But in any case, I hope attempt number 2 at writing a Darker Than BLACK fanfic is more successful than number 1. No one reviewed it, and hardly anyone wanted to read the second chapter, so I just decided to let it go. **_

_**Rose: W-why… WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**_

_**Hei: Relax, this is a Romance, the girl getting embarrassed is a natural thing.**_

_**Rose: I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!**_

_**Hei: Babe, you already have~**_

_**Rose: ROT IN HELL YOU PERVERT! /**_

_**Hei: Aww, blushing?**_

_**Huang: … I hope you two don't make this M rated… =.=l| **_

_**Hei: No promises~**_

_**Rose: …. Dear God why me?**_

_**Neko: Okay guys, I think the readers have had enough bullshiz, let's just end this chapter, okay?**_

_**Rose: … Unfair chapter….**_

_**Hei: You know it ;)**_

_**Rose: DAMN YOU!**_

_**Neko: ENOUGH! -;-she gets out a whip-;- behave your selves children…**_

_**Hei: O_O Y-yes ma'am…**_


End file.
